See the Colors
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: The Daughter of Trigon could see only red, nothing else. AU, with bits of 1980s comics and cartoon mixed. Edited. [One shot]


See the Colors

Summary: The Daughter of Trigon could see only red, nothing else. AU, with bits of 80s comics and cartoon mixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Enjoy the gory story.

TTTTTT

Blood.

Blood more red than the red of hatred.

Blood more red than the red of anger.

Blood more red than the red of jealousy.

So red, so very red…

Far more red than the most pure ruby gemstone.

Far more red than the soft petals of a rose.

So red… so red…

Far more red than the unforgiving eyes of _him_.

And, so much more red than the unfeeling eyes of her.

His daughter.

The bringer of chaos. The heir of hell. The true destroyer.

Blood far more red than the merciless eyes of his daughter.

The only child. The one who would rule.

Red blood, so red…

More red than the emotionless eyes of his daughter.

The daughter of the eighth devil.

So red… very much red…

More red than the cold eyes of her.

His daughter.

The living child.

The heir of _him_.

The Daughter of Trigon.

The reddest of blood.

Far more red than the eyes of pure evil.

So much more red than the eyes of no mercy, no feeling.

So red… far too red…

TT

Far away into the space, the world seemed to be an endless red land with no water. At a closer look, it appeared to be an endless ocean of red liquid. A nearer look revealed it to be an ocean of blood. But upon setting foot on the forbidden world, it was actually a world of bodies swallowed by the blood, causing the so-called ocean of red water.

Sinking knee-deep among the bodies, the figure stood up straight as the eyes moved over the submerged corpses. One girl, hardly five years old, was missing her eyes, tongue, ears, nose, fingers and toes. Her arms and legs had been stripped of flesh, leaving behind young bones and muscles. The sockets where the eyes used to be stared upward, staring with a burning intensity at the red sun that hung heavily in the bloody sky.

A boy barely sporting a beard was missing his feet and his legs were twisted backwards at his knees. His hands had been stripped of flesh from fingers down to the wrist, and a gaping hole across his chest was eaten away to the ribs. On his face, the grimace of horror and pain so great, so horrible…

A young pregnant woman was missing her head and her fingers were bashed into her hands. Her arms hanged by mere threads to her torso, and there were wide gashes running down from her thighs to her calves. Her feet were crumbled painfully, and her huge belly had been torn open to reveal a mangled lump of blood inside, not a slightest resemble to the baby it was supposed to be.

An old man without his lower jaw and missing several teeth from his upper jaw; his tongue hanged limp without support. His scalp was gone, revealing the pearl whiteness of his skull, and an enormous gash ran down from the base of his skull to the bottom of his spine. His feet were eaten away at, leaving only bones behind. The kind face was etched with the unending terror and tears as the old eyes gazed upward in his death toward the hope that never came.

A cry tore itself by the onlooker's lips; rising the tear-filled eyes up to the sad sun, the being wept. Mourning over the thousands and thousands of lives lost for nothing, the person sat down, hiding the face within two rough, beaten-up hands. Tears trickled past the dirty fingers and fell, fell, fell down, splashing in the sea of blood.

The person sat there, all alone, perhaps the only survivor on the world of the dead.

TT

The large sun limped heavily across the sky drenched in red, casting its somber light across the endless ocean of bodies, bodies, bodies, all soaked with the red of the blood. The sun then turned its sight upon the masses of scurrying subjects. They scurried for they dared not risk his wrath. They were the Ruler's subjects, and they will prove themselves to be the best slaves one could ask for.

But, as they scampered on, hurried whispers rippled among them. It was not him, the Ruler, that they fear. Oh no, it was not him.

They fell silent, fearing the very mention of…

_Her._

The Ruler's daughter.

She was the one who brought the Ruler to the pitiful world.

She was the one who destroyed them all.

She was the one who would sit on the throne someday.

Oh no, the subjects laughed bitterly, it was not the Ruler that they feared; it was her.

They knew that someday, she would rise in power above her father and that she would kill him, then take his place.

They fear _her_ because she was far more powerful, more deadly than him.

He may be the Ruler, but they knew.

She was the true heir of hell.

The child was the one who they feared.

The Daughter of Trigon.

TT

Choking on dry tears, the filthy hands brushed away the lingering tears as the person stood up; its legs, strained red from the blood, screeched in pain while foreign blood from the dead dripped back down the legs into the ocean to join the sea of blood. The being's head tilted upward as the eyes scanned the dim stars, searching for something.

Locking on a dim star, the eyes didn't move as the star glowed more brightly; something exploded forward, missing the person by mere inches. The craft screeched as it pulled upward into a backward loop before coming to a land upon a pile of the dead bodies not drowned in blood.

Three bubbles hissed as they clicked open, rising up to reveal three beings who lightly leaped out of the ship. Landing and sinking to their knees in the ocean of the corpses, the newcomers gagged and grabbed at their mouths as their eyes scanned the unimaginable horror.

The first person lowered the eyes and stared with piercing green eyes at the horizon, where hidden away from the view of the bizarrely green eyes or the prying eyes of the newcomers, the Ruler watched them.

TT

He growled; they had came.

The fools.

The ones who his daughter once called her friends.

Friends.

The word made him laugh.

His child has no friends.

Eyes lowering, he gazed at his bloody world.

So red, so red…

Yes, it was perfect, so perfect.

A deep, rumbling laughter slowly tore itself out of him.

Yes…

It was perfect.

He will send his daughter to kill them.

And their blood shall only make his world more red.

Very much red, so red…

TT

They had trudged on for a long time; they did not know how long, but they do know that they had walked miles and miles. So many bodies, so much blood. So red…

The leader paused and looked behind, eyes meeting with the startlingly green eyes. Moving his eyes away, he met another pair of green eyes, darker than the first ones. Looking away yet again, he met a pair of mismatched eyes: one biological brown, another robotic red.

Sighing, his dark blue eyes dropped to the ground; quickly pulling them up, he fought the bile rising in his throat. Why did they did this?

The leader moaned and hunched his shoulders before stepping forward, leading them across the endless sea of the dead.

They knew, deep in their hearts, that it was not long before she came.

When she do, they knew.

They will become one of the dead.

Their blood will flow with the red ocean.

So red, very red…

TT

They whimpered; their master, their Ruler, was laughing.

He only laughs when something delighted him.

But not many things could make him happy.

Then, they wondered fearfully, what was it?

Then… then…

They heard _her_.

The one they fear the most.

Scampering for cover, the subjects watched and trembled as the terrible howl echoed across the bloody sky.

The shriek were filled with hatred, anger, blinding fury, bloodlust, and… pain.

What?

They peered at each other.

Pain?

Why would she be hurting?

They do not know why.

But now they do know…

Why he was laughing.

The Ruler was laughing because he delighted in hurting.

He delighted in hurting his subjects, and…

That includes his child.

The Daughter of Trigon.

TT

Their throats were as rough as gravels, their feet were as heavy as lead, and their hearts were as low as the lowliest creature crawling on the dead world; yet they trudged on.

The woman with the piercing green eyes stopped; the three others continued for several steps before they stopped and turned around, staring at her. The green eyes hid themselves as she turned her back on them. The leader nodded before swirling around, taking off.

The green man glanced behind and rose his hand, only to drop it before following the leader. The robotic man gazed at the sad woman as he followed his friends. When they left, the tears again fell, sliding down her face and splashing on the never-ending sea of blood.

Eyelids slid open to reveal two pure green eyes reflecting the dim stars from above. They closed again as the woman turned around and followed the men, her head hung low.

Feet rose and lowered, over and over, over and over, splashing and mucking in the bodies and the red blood. So red, far too red…

TT

He settled back into his gold throne and closed his eyes as his mind touched his child's.

He could feel the shimmering fury and hatred as he opened the bond between him and his daughter, seeing through her eyes.

Pure red. Only red.

His daughter saw only red.

He let loose a grim chuckle; it've always been a curse of hers.

All her life, she had never seen any color other than red.

Only red.

She knew nothing else.

And…

He prodded her mind and shaped her will to his, forcing her to obey.

His child was to locate her former friends and… with this thought, the Ruler let loose a bellowing laughter.

His heir was to do what she do best: destroy.

She shall destroy them and in doing so, erase the last doubts to her heritage.

She was truly the Daughter of Trigon.

TT

The three men paused to allow the woman to melt along with them, hiding amongst the dead.

It was not long, they knew, before _she_ came. When she does…

They can only hope that, for the sake of their long-forgotten friendship, she will give them quick deaths.

But… but they knew… she will not spare them.

No, she will make them suffer.

Oh, how they would suffer.

They knew that they have no hope, for she was coming.

Soon, the world will become more red.

Red… nothing but red…

TT

The Ruler grinned a malicious smile, his fangs glistening in the red light of the huge sun.

The bond between himself and his child were as strong as ever.

He will remain in control.

And…

She sensed them.

The ones she was to kill.

He let loose another roaring laughter as he felt his daughter's boiling hatred and fury toward him.

She hated him, she always had.

She saw red, she always had.

But this time, the red was much, much more intensified.

Because…

She was being forced to kill her only friends.

The only friends she ever had.

But he knew that she can't stop herself, for she was his child.

She was the Daughter of Trigon.

TT

They shivered; they could sense _her_.

The darkness, the coldness that was her.

The destroyer.

The bringer of chaos.

The heir of hell.

She was coming.

And…

She will not spare them.

Not even the friendship they used to have will save them.

Oh, no.

She will mercilessly kill them; she will strip off pieces, one by one.

They knew…

She was coming, and with her came their deaths.

She was their friend.

She was one of them.

She was their family.

She is a killer.

She is a demon.

She is the Daughter of Trigon.

Oh, how red, so red…

TT

They shivered; their master, their lord, the Ruler was laughing.

No… not laughing.

Screaming.

He was shrieking toward the heavens.

Why, they wonder.

What delighted him so?

But… they do not truly care.

For they do not fear him.

No… it was his daughter that they fear.

The demon.

The Daughter of Trigon.

TT

Weary eyes raised upward, and they stopped walking. Blood wrapped themselves around the legs like cats. The leader lowered his head when he saw her. So do the green man. The robotic man followed suit.

But…

But the woman with the bizarrely green eyes did not.

Instead, she rose her eyes to lock her gaze with her death.

The Daughter of Trigon.

TT

The Ruler could see everything through his daughter's eyes; as always, what she saw is red.

She doesn't know blue.

Or orange.

Or yellow.

Or purple.

Or black.

Or brown.

Or white.

And she do not know green.

She knew only red.

And, through her eyes, he saw them.

The fools his child was to kill.

Her friends.

Oh, so red… very much red…

TT

She could see them.

Her friends.

The leader. Dark red hair. Red skin. Red eyes. Dark and pale red clothes. A red mask covered his eyes, which is looking down at the red sea.

The shape-shifter. Dark red hair. Red skin, red pointed ears, and pale red fangs. His eyes, also red, stared at the ocean of the red blood as well.

The half-robot. Red skin and dark red eyes. Red circuits and red metal with dark red fabric. His eyes lingered on the blood-ocean as well.

The alien. Strikingly red hair, red skin, and red eyes. But, unlike the others, her eyes locked gaze with her death.

The Daughter of Trigon could see them perfectly.

And she do not like it.

Far more red than the blood, so red…

TT

The men stared at the ground; they did not want to see their friend.

She was not their friend anymore.

She was now their destroyer, their killer.

But… the woman gazed at her old friend.

Red skin, pointed ears and sharp fangs, with a bones-and-skin body.

Yet… it was not what people fear about the demon-child.

No.

It was her eyes.

All four of them.

The eyes of Trigon.

Pure red, nearly as red as the blood, and absolutely emotionless – cold – oh, so cold – locked with the green eyes of the alien.

The women stood yards apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Four blood-red eyes. Two brilliant green eyes. One cold and unfeeling. Another warm and full of emotions.

So different…

And then the alien knew.

The demon was to be her killer.

With this, the alien knelt on her knee and lowered her head to reveal her neck.

TT

The Ruler let loose a laugh; he could see the whimpering alien whelp humiliate herself in the front of his daughter!

While sending a mental command to his child, the Ruler shifted in his throne to find a more comfortable position.

Kill them now, he told his daughter.

Kill them all.

Let their blood wash out, let their blood become one.

With this, the child hurled forward.

She was ready to kill.

She was ready to claim her heritage.

She was ready to be the Daughter of Trigon.

TT

The thin woman threw her head back and roared with all her might to the empty heavens.

The unearthly shriek echoed across the sky, so full with hatred, anger, fury, bloodlust, and pain. Oh, so much red, so red…

As she snapped her mouth close, she ignored when her fangs clashed together.

Four hungry eyes locked upon the robot one.

She hurled herself forward, her claws ready and hungry for flesh.

As she ran toward him, she pondered what death to give him.

Smiling dangerously, her four eyes shone with glee as she sank her claws into the robot man.

But…

But… he did not scream.

He never screamed.

That was because his throat was torn away.

She had grabbed ahold of his windpipe and tore it out of his neck.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Red blood crept out.

Oh, so red… very much red…

TT

The Ruler frowned briefly; but it was a mistake.

His daughter will not repeat that again.

Oh, no.

His daughter will make them suffer.

Grinning, he eagerly awaited the coming events.

TT

Seeing the red blood creeping out of the red body, she raised her four eyes.

Upon locking gaze on the red boy, she let loose a snarl worthy of an animal.

Before her prey could twitch his red pointed ears, she had taken off.

The small man saw her coming, but he did not move.

She didn't slow down as she thursted out with her left claw.

The red claw went through his chest.

After his red eyes glazed over, she withdrew her claw, bringing out her prize.

A red heart.

It didn't beat.

But it was red, oh, so red…

TT

The Ruler growled lightly; she had done another merciful kill.

She must not pity her prey.

Lashing out with his mind, he grinned as he heard his child cry out in pain.

Now… she will make the remaining two suffer.

Oh, how will she make them suffer.

Letting a grin grow on his face, the Ruler sat back, still watching through his child's eyes.

The eyes of the Daughter of Trigon.

Very red, far too red…

TT

The demon-father was angry with her.

But the demon-child do not care.

Those two had been her dearest friends.

It was merely fair of her to grant them quick and painless deaths.

But…

But… the leader…

She growled, thirsty for blood.

_He_ will not receive a painless death.

Oh, no.

_He _will suffer as she did when she was one of them.

Letting loose a howl truly horrific, she leapt over to him.

The man barely had time to lift his mask-covered eyes when she slammed into him.

Grunting, he fell face first into the pile of dead bodies.

Pushing himself up with his arms, he gagged when he felt the blood dripping off his face.

But he didn't have time to react when she picked him up by his neck.

TT

The Ruler grinned.

Oh, he will suffer.

The arrogant boy _will_ suffer.

And…

And… this time, his daughter was willing to listen to him.

Crush his fingers one by one, he told his child.

She did so.

Slice them off one by one, he commanded her.

She did so.

Crush and cut off his toes one by one, he requested.

She did so.

Strip the flesh off the bottom of his hands and feet, he gleefully instructed.

She did so.

Tear off his scalp, he eagerly said.

She did so.

Break his lower jaw and pull his arms out of their sockets, he happily responded.

She did so.

Tear a hole from his chest to his stomach, he nearly sang.

She did so.

Now… you may kill him, he declared.

She did not.

TT

The alien choked on unshed tears; the demon had done horrible things to the leader. After crushing and slicing off his fingers and toes anf then pulling out his arms before tearing off the soft flesh of his hands, feet, and scalp, and breaking his jaw, then gutting him from chest to stomach… this was far worse than the dead bodies she had seen.

Then… the demon stopped. The leader was alive – barely – but screaming without an end in light of the great pain. Nothing was like this, ever. The demon then lifted her left claw and flexed them as she locked her four eyes on the leader's back.

Suddenly, with lightning-quick movement, she craved out a large, deep 'R' in his back. Dropping the bleeding leader, she leaned over and reached into the blood of a corpse.

Withdrawing her claw, she moved over to the leader and smeared the rotten flesh into the raw 'R'. The man screamed in pain and she laughed.

The demon rose and stood there, unmoving, as he screamed, screamed, and screamed. After an eternal of his tortured screaming, the man finally bled to death. The last scream, far more weaker than the first ones, faded away as his eyes glazed over and his face dropped into the sea of blood.

TT

Yes, yes!

His daughter had made him proud.

Not even he could come up with such a terrible way to die.

Now…

Kill her.

Kill the alien, he told her.

His child turned, and he could see the terrified alien through her eyes.

Red, as always.

The Daughter of Trigon saw only red.

TT

The woman whimpered when the demon turned and gazed at her.

Why?

Why do her friend had changed so?

Tears filling her eyes, the alien closed them as she remembered.

The kind, shy and gentle girl she used to be.

Not the cruel, blood-thirsting and bold demon she was now.

Taking in a deep breath, she dared to glance up.

The last thing she saw before the demon killed her –

It made her gasp.

The four eyes.

They were the true pure red of a demon.

Yet…

Yet… she saw love.

She saw sorrow and pain.

And… she saw –

TT

Roaring, the Ruler leapt to his feet.

He had told his child to not spare them!

Yet she had showed mercy to the shape-shifter, the robotic man, and the alien.

He drew back his lips in a snarl, and swirled around, striding out of the throne room.

His daughter will not pity her prey.

Oh, no.

Her thoughts must forever be red.

As red as blood, so red…

TT

The demon-father had cut off the link between them.

The demon-child do not mind.

She has always hated him.

Her friends…

The only friends she ever had…

She had killed them.

The leader… she hesitated. No, he was never a friend.

But…

The shape-shifter…

The robotic man…

And…

And… the alien.

Tears filled her four eyes; blinking, she shook her head in an attempt to clear the emotions.

She must feel nothing.

She will feel nothing.

Glancing at the bodies around her, she realized…

She can't tell who were her friends.

They all were just as red as the bodies under them.

Where were they?

Eyes widening, she wildly tossed her head around.

Where were her friends?

TT

They scrambled around as he stomped off.

Ohh…

Ohh… they muttered.

The Ruler were angry, very angry…

But, they shook their heads and chuckled.

Oh, no.

She will kill him if he were not careful.

The Ruler does not know…

Just how powerful his child was.

After all, she was the Daughter of Trigon.

TT

Red.

Red.

Red!

Red!

RED!

RED!

Where were her friends?

She can't find their bodies!

The demon sat down as a small sob escaped from her.

Where were her friends?

They were as red as everything else.

Red.

Red.

Red!

Red!

RED!

RED!

Wait.

Wait.

What…

What… was that?

The demon rose to her feet and slowly made her way over there, pausing and flinching much like a mouse.

What was it, she wondered.

She had never seen anything like this.

She knelt by the body and gently reached out with her forefinger.

Pressing it, she quickly jerked it back with an endless scream that tore the heavens apart, that tore her very being apart full with emotions with no name.

TT

The Ruler snarled.

He had gotten to the area where his daughter had killed the fools.

He heard the scream, and she had severed the link between them.

The experience was… painful.

But what had shaken his child so?

His four eyes glowed as he glared at his daughter's footsteps.

They stopped beside the alien.

Blinking, the Ruler knelt next to the dead alien.

There…

On her body.

Something had smeared her blood.

The Ruler blinked slowly.

His child had seen it.

She had seen the blood, and she had fled because of it.

No.

It's impossible, yet…

The Ruler rose to his feet, his lip drawn back in a snarl.

It was lost for his child now.

She had seen something other than red.

Now… he will have to extend much, much more energy to control her, for she had, for the first time in her life, seen a color another than red.

The demon-child had seen the alien's green blood.

The Daughter of Trigon no longer saw only red.

Now… she can see the colors.

TTTTT

Please review or flame.


End file.
